Dictionary
by Nedow
Summary: ...I'm naïve, but not stupid... --Must I say something else? (series of drabbles)
1. Lana

Please, just think about the whole thing like I do.  
  
Starting with broken dreams, but, who doesn't have one?  
  
I cannot stay where I don't belong...  
  
I'm not giving up; I just realize I'm alone.  
  
Perhaps some is wrong with me, I can't know. Well, I'm not what you call "normal".  
  
I can be so strong that almost anything can hurt me, but I'm still being human, not in all the sense of the word. But, I still feeling like if I were one of them.  
  
Now I see... lots of things that I've never seen before.  
  
Like this one I have in front of me...  
  
..You  
  
You who still smiling even when I'm falling, do you really think that I believe you are trying to cheer me up?  
  
I'm naïve, but not stupid.  
  
But... Don't worry. I will not call you bitch, snake or something like that.  
  
'Cause today I've learned the meaning of a new word.  
  
I learned that Lana means pain.  
  
And you believed I don't have blood of poet?  
  
May be you will learn the meaning of a new word, almost like I did.  
  
Perhaps you will learn that Clark not always mean "There for you".  
  
Meimi's Notes:  
  
Well, O.o that's kind of weird, but I don't know. Believe I was thinking on someone when I wrote it, ^_^' Hope I won't die today XD It's a drabble, a long one, but still being a drabble. First thing I've ever wrote in english *cough* and so it seems *cough* I will always appreciate reviews... *_*, and, please, comment my grammar (I need to improve it for my exams XD)  
  
C'ya!!! 


	2. Liar

-Mom, mom- The little boy stopped suddenly- What's a liar?-  
  
The young woman looked at her son in confusion, but then she smiled- A liar? Well, a liar is a person who doesn't say the truth... someone who say things that never happened, but there is also a different kind of liar, they call them "Liars by omission" when the person doesn't say something. He or she doesn't lie, but either says the truth- 

The woman moved the cake into the oven- Why did you ask?-  
  
The four-years-old, black-haired boy seemed to be very busy on his own thoughts, but after few minutes of complete silence, where his mother was beginning to worry about him, he whispered: 

- Pete's brother call "That" to his daddy- 

- Oh, honey. May be he was misunderstanding him- She hugged her son. The boy hugged her back.  


  
  
- Mom?- 

- Yes, Clark?- Martha caught the sadness inside the gaze. Those long eyelashes were hiding a pair of worried, innocent and stubborn hazel jewels. 

- I'm liar- The boy whispered slowly.  


* * *

  
  
Meimi's Notes:  
  
Hi people XD  
  
I'm here again with a very very strange drabble, I dunno ' So let's add a word to that very improvised dictionary: liar. From Clark's trunk of memories XD  
  
I must say thank you to everybody who reviewed me last time... ¡Thank you so much! (I can't answer to each one 'cause it could be longer than the drabble... and that would be embarrassing XD). 

Just say that I'm still writing on a "Sad-4-ever-and-ever" mode, so you can ask me for a drabble, like a challenge: tell me a word, concept, ship, phrase or something and I can write a drabble about it XD  
  
So, think it's all over now.  
  
C'ya!!! 


	3. Look

Look, Chloe... Here is he.  
  
He is waiting for you, how nice does it feels!  
  
...doesn't it?  
  
Yes, it does and you know it.  
  
You begin to speak about meteor freaks and he smiles, knowing that you're just being yourself.  
  
Most of the times he listen carefully... because, most of the times, he ends saving your life.  
  
And you must confess: you like it...  
  
Look, Chloe...  
  
He's just there, staring at you... looking even more handsome than always.  
  
Yes, that's possible, although you don't believe it.  
  
Suddenly something happens, you can feel it.  
  
He's not staring at you anymore... He's watching something behind you.  
  
And you know, perfectly, what he's looking so anxiously.  
  
Feel, Chloe...  
  
She's behind you, attracting him, charming him.  
  
You know, Chloe...  
  
He's dying, literally, to be with her.  
  
Look, Chloe:  
  
They're in love... and there isn't anything you can do to avoid it.

* * *

Meimi's Notes:

Hey, XD, that's it. And I will, as always, appreciate reviews...

Just click on the 'Go' button below...


End file.
